


Heavenly

by DarkHime213



Series: Angelic disguise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insane Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mentor Severus Snape, Psychological Torture, Sane Tom Riddle, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: She is precious little girl with many dark talents.Will the magical world stay standing after succeeding in ticking off this powerful witch?





	1. Heavenly

The days ended faster and faster. She could tell winter was coming from the ice sharp pains she would get from the cold breeze. She sat on the cold sidewalk begging for spare change. Her aunt still hadn’t returned, and it had been hours. Soon it would be dark, and she knew she wouldn’t survive the night if she didn’t find a place to sleep fast.  
“Hello, there little one.” The tall man stood over her. He stared down at the wild curly brown hair. “It’s freezing, and it is getting late where are your parents?” She looked up to him with big heart stopping green eyes.  
“I don’t have any.” She spoke in a quiet whisper. He froze and glanced up and down the street. Everyone was walking around them minding their own business or just ignoring them.  
“Okay well how about I take you somewhere you’ll get food and stay warm.” She looked up at him not believing a word but desperate for warmth. She took his hand and he smiled and led her to were he promised. At the London town Orphanage, she ate three meals a day and stay warm throughout the night. The man or boy works there after school. His grandmother runs the orphanage and when he graduates college he would be taking over. It was a decent environment for little as everyone has started calling her since no one knew her real name or age, not even her. Everything was okay, but she wanted more, and the dizzy rich pamper prat that just walked in would be perfect.

Phoebe Heart was in trouble. Her mother was ill but that wasn’t the reason she was worried as she walked to her mother’s manor.  
“Lipsy.” The small elf popped up welcoming her back with a smile. “Take me to my mother.” With a snap, she was in front of her mother’s bedroom. She could feel the dark magic pouring from the doorway. It didn’t scream death but it did make her nervous.  
“Is there anything Lipsy can do for you mistress Heart.”  
“No Lipsy just stay away from mother’s room until you are called for.” The elf bows and disappears. She opens the door and shivers her mother was not happy.  
“Phoebe come closer.” The voice cracked and whined but Phoebe knew better. That was how her mother finished off all her prey.  
“Mother before you start, I should tell you.” The room filled with pressure and Phoebe hit the floor.  
“You should tell me YOU SHOULD TELL ME!” She was furious, and her magic showed it. “You have failed me time and time again. If you don’t give me a reason to allow you to use my money you will find yourself homeless.”  
“Mother do I have to do to prove to you that I am mature and wise enough to stay in your will.” Her mother would threaten it time and time again. Even if she didn’t say it this time doesn’t mean she isn’t thinking about it.  
“I want you married and working. I want a grandchild to love and pamper before I die can you do any of that before the end of the year?” Phoebe knew her mother was serious and freaked out. She didn’t want to work or even marry just yet, so she said the least hate thing on the list.  
“Mother you are a grandmother remember.” Every house elf was loyal to her, so they would lie for her except for Nigs.  
“Lady Heart she be lying she had no child.” But Nigs was old and barely worked anymore. He preferred to stay by my mother’s side and retrieve things she needs and let his son Lipsy do everything.  
“Mother Nigs hasn’t seen her. She has been sickly remember. She is tiny with curly dark brown hair and the loveliest eyes you will ever see.” She was freaking out even more since she couldn’t even have children where was, she going to find one.  
“Really then bring her here I wish to meet her.”  
“Of course, mother. I’ll drop by this weekend. I wouldn’t want to disturber her education.” She gave her mother a kiss and fled the room. Making plans to visit the local Orphanages for a child. As long she supplied the basic needs to it then she would be fine. It also has to be a magical child. “Shit, what am I going to do?”  
It was early in the morning when Steven was awoken by a knock on his front door. Rushing up he expected the worse when instead he came face to face with a beautiful middle aged woman. She had straight brown hair and gray eyes, He could tell she came from money just by how she stood and walked into the building.  
“I’m looking for a little girl. She has brown hair that is wildly curly and is tiny.” She spoke as if she was looking for a child that was lost. “She has been missing since she was a baby. If you see her you might feel a strange feeling from her.” She read the young man's face in seconds.  
“She hasn’t given any names, but she might know her.” He was nervous but decided to give her a chance and told her to come back in two hours. He would have the children that she described lined up with little one front and centered.  
When she returned, she froze the room for a second causing two children to look around and rub their eyes before she dropped it. One girl was a bit chubby filled with baby fat with blond hair and grey eyes. she had the similar grey eyes her family has shared for generations, but the other child fit the description perfectly even without the grey eyes. Coming up with a name on the spot she runs to the girl screaming.  
“HEAVENLY!”


	2. Grandmother

It had been a few months since little one or Heavenly was adopted. The whole thing happened fast but it was legal. She was thrilled, and it wasn’t because she had a new mummy. Far from it. She was learning everything she could get her hands on with or without help. At the moment she was sitting in a large comfy chair reading about the basic hex and jinxes thinking about all those months ago. Her doll Earl snuggled up right beside her. 

Flashback

She had just said goodbye to Steven and Mary. She would miss them for a while anyway. The woman carrying her looked tired but happy and determined.  
“So, who is Heavenly?” The woman stopped with a look of confusion on her face.  
“Oh, right your name well you can change it if you want.” She continues walking a smile appearing on her face again.  
“I can walk you know, and you didn’t answer my question”  
“I do but I have to get used to carrying you around my mother and your grandmother is excited to meet you. I made the name up on the spot. You looked like a Heavenly so there.” They walk into a store and purchases random amounts of clothing and toys.  
“Why do I need all these.” She was hugging a doll to her chest while staring up to her new mother.  
“Because I have to make it look like you’ve lived with me for years.”  
“Why?” she sighed ready to knock the girl out and finish shopping.  
“My mother is planning to remove me from her will and since I’m her last sane child standing, she would be handing it over to the Government or worse choices. That money belongs to me and now you, if you can act that, is?” she placed the jumper on Heavenly letting the woman in the store aw at how precious she looked in it.  
“I can do that but what’s in it for me.”  
“You will live like a princess of course.” She thought it was obvious.  
“But for how long?” Heavenly was staring her down with such beautiful and deadly eyes. She holds up two fingers.  
“Two things can happen. One I can throw you away within a year no more and no less understand. Two you prove to me that you are worth keeping. Become my lovely little girl and promise to stay by mummy side. The choice is yours now lets head home. We have a week to turn you into a pureblood heiress.”  
They left the store late in the evening and started her training. She finished her quickie etiquette lessons within three days. A day before she met her grandmother and that horrible elf.  
End of flashback  
She shivered remembering the evil old crone. She gave her hell for a good twenty minutes. Thankfully mummy put her foot down ever so often and made sure to award her greatly afterward.

Flashback

“Hello, Mother I want you to meet your granddaughter.” Heavenly walks in nervously like she was supposed to. She bowed and said her quiet hello.  
“She hideous.” They froze and glanced at each other for a split second. “Where did you find her in a gutter or trash.” The old woman tried sitting up but was too weak and gave up laying back own. A filthy elf popped up wearing a dirty bath towel. It fluffed her pillows and glared at the two.  
“Mother that’s rude. My little Heavenly is sick and instead of resting like she is supposed to. She has decided to come to meet you.” Phoebe was annoyed since her mother wasn’t just insulting her but Heavenly as well. That thought surprised her but she pushed it out of her mine for the moment.  
“Nothing Heavenly will come from you. So, I have no idea why you named it a lie.” Heavenly gasped. This was the woman she spent hour training to impress. This pathetic old bag that could even sit up without help really?  
“Do you speak you little monster.” Heavenly ignored her. Still confused that this old bag was even worth anything. At least ditzy here could lie well. So far, the only thing this thing could do was insult and whine. “Well do you!?”  
“I can speak.” She was ready to leave the room and could tell Phoebe was in agreement. “I can speak in two different languages and I sing as well.”  
“Did I ask for all of that you little monster. Honestly, Phoebe, you should have let your sister raise her. Maybe she might have been so what useful.”  
“Oh, which sister-mother. The one that got herself beat to death by an abusive husband for you or the one that hung herself in the downstairs dining room. Maybe you mean the one that burned herself alive with her children after you said she would never live up to anything. Which one mother.” The old woman went silent and it made Heavenly want to laugh.  
“I didn’t mean it that way.”  
“Then how did you mean it, mother. Did you mean one of my brother’s wives oh yes, they would be perfect. Lisa shot everyone last spring and Anna drowned herself after you lied and said she was barren. Then there is poor Nina. She is the only one left for now but we both know John is going to lose it one of these days and bye bye brother.” She was smiling watching the old woman get paler and paler.  
“Mother I’m not feeling well. May I go rest now.” Heavenly knew if she said anymore, she could kiss the money goodbye.  
“Of course, dear let’s get you to bed.” They left with quick goodbyes and floo home.

End of Flashback

Heavenly smiled at the memory. Her grandmother only saw her three more times before she died unexpectedly four months later. She was thrilled when the manor became her’s and mummy. Her mummy was rarely there always off parting or something. It didn’t bother Heavenly in the slightest. She was able to read as much as she likes and rest at any time unless her tutor was there. Mummy had hired the old pervert. Noir her personal house elf always kept a glaring eye on him at all times while he was there. If he pulled something no matter how small, he would wish he hadn’t. Everything was perfect except for that filthy house elf was still around. Many days she would be forced to call for Noir or Lipsy to remove it but it would just return and glare at her in silence.  
“Lipsy can you remove it again.” The house elf glared at her hard until Lipsy came and it backed down.  
“Father I told you the mistress doesn’t want you around her so stay away.” He snapped his fingers and the dirty one was gone. “I apologize mistress for my father rudeness.”  
“It’s fine Lipsy as long as you stay loyal then I will put up with it.” The tears appear in the tiny creature eyes. She thought it was disgusting but her smile never left her face until it left to get the door.  
“Mistress, you tutor has arrived shall I call for Noir?” Noir stepped out the darkness and then back in. “Have a good day my mistress.”  
An elderly gentleman stepped into the doorway. She ignored him gazing at her undressing her with just his eyes. He clenched his hand tightly before stepping into the room with a smile.  
“Hello, Heiress Heart are you ready for today’s lesson.” She closed her book and acted surprised to see him.  
“Good morning Professor Stone. When did you get here?” She gave him her most innocent smile while planning a way to end his miserable existence.


	3. The letter

“Curse that old hag to hell.” The letter had come late Sunday morning. Just seeing it sent her mummy into a frenzy and she wanted to know why.  
“Mummy!” Phoebe looked behind her and pale even more.  
“Shit shit shit if it were just me, I would freak out and run but I can’t do that with you. Shit shit shit.” Her mummy sent herself into another panic not hearing her daughter at all. At least until a sharp stinging slap struck her check did, she hears her child.  
“Mummy tell me what’s going on maybe I can help.” Phoebe just gazed down at her.  
“Why not what’s the worse that can happen.” She picked the girl up and let her read the damn letter. It takes seconds for her to scream how she knew it was the hag’s fault and it almost makes Phoebe smile.  
“Mummy it says here that you need to spend the money wisely and you have.” Heavenly hops off her lap and strolls out the room.  
“I have I HAVE when?” she follows behind wondering what her amazingly genius daughter had planned. She followed her to her late father’s office. The man was kind and gentle. She would always hate her mother for hurting him. “What have you been doing in here?”  
“Do you remember when you gave me money to start a business for my heir lessons?” She nodded remembering well she was so proud that her daughter past every lesson with a perfect score. She was the perfect heir. “I kept the business going and I’m making thousands on the side.” She froze. “It is still under your name so you can.”  
“I can’t he will expect me to know things about the business that only you know. I should also mention business was never my subject. He will know right away that I don’t run this business, but he might be impressed that my child does.” She spins Heavenly around causing the girl to giggle.  
“When do we meet the dark Lord mummy?” Phoebe started to think.  
“We will have him for dinner tonight. Heavenly hurry and get your best robes prepared and I should give you your personal elves soon. For now, Lipsy will be both of our personal house elf. Heavenly nodded and rushed upstairs, as her mummy called for her guard elf. Noir stood by her door watching and waiting for any sign of danger.  
It was a bit before dinner when her Phoebe called her down. Her voice wasn’t cold but Heavenly could hear how nervous she was. Noir offers his hand and she was downstairs.  
“Mummy, you called?”  
“Yes, I did forget the dinner you will be staying here. I have to attend a meeting.” Heavenly was worried but put on a brave face. Her mummy wasn’t the working type, but she is clever. She knew what to say to please even the most insane people. Phoebe left around eight promising to try and be back the next morning. “Your aunt Nina should be here later with her new baby, so you can finally meet your cousin.” Heavenly really didn’t care for babies but put a smile on her face to relax her worried mummy.  
“I will be fine waiting for aunty Mummy. So, hurry you don’t want to be late.” Her mother hugged her tightly and left. She hopes for her mummy’s safe return but was prepared for the worse. Heavenly waited downstairs till the clock struck eleven and Noir forced her to bed. “Noir please wake me when my aunt comes, I want to make sure she is in one piece.” She lays in bed and remembers meeting her aunt for the first time. The poor woman was a trembling mess. 

 

Flashback

Heavenly stood tall next to her mummy. The woman adored her when she said mummy over everything else. She was dressed in her second-best robes. Her grandmother was right behind her glaring at everyone and everything except for Nigs. The floo active and out came a lovely dark haired girl appeared. She was a good few years older that Heavenly and a bit younger than Phoebe. She was pale as a ghost, but she gave off such a warm smile that it didn’t matter.  
“Phoebe!” she squealed hugging Phoebe tight. “And this must be little Heavenly.”  
“Hello, Aunty it nice to meet you.” She hugged Heavenly tight as well when the floo started back up. A tall man stepped out he had slicked back blond hair. He glanced around the room looking over everything one at a time.  
“Hello, sister I see my wife has made herself at home.” Nina stepped away from me looking embarrassed. “Hello, mother I hope you are feeling better.” The old woman blocked him out like she did everyone.  
“Oh, relax John this is your second home. She is allowed to feel at home here.” Phoebe waved off the quick look of anger that crossed his face but Heavenly didn’t. Phoebe and Nina left the room talking about random girl things. Heavenly left to finisher assignments for Professor Stone leaving her uncle with grandmother.  
During dinner all uncle John would talk about was his achievements and how well his business was doing. Nina was sitting there quietly nodding whenever he actually talk to her. They seemed like a loving couple and would still seem like that if Heavenly hadn’t caught the glare from earlier.  
“Mother I have something to ask you.” He caught her right when she as she stood and lead her and Nigs to the sitting room. Mummy and Nina had already left so what was the problem with Heavenly snooping just a bit. She followed them to stay far back as she could. As they enter the sitting room that nasty elf threw up a silencer over the doors.  
“Nasty disgusting elf.” She left heading next door to the music room. It wouldn’t kill her to not know what was going on when she could impress her mummy and aunt with her musical talents. At least that’s what she thought before hearing her uncle John yelling form the sitting room.  
“Mother Phoebe is incredibly irresponsible and flat out stupid mother. I am a better choice.” The old bat silences him.  
“I don’t care how many achievements you have. She has one thing that you don’t.” If Heavenly knew better, she would have thought that her grandmother was defending her mummy.  
“What does she have Mother. I can do anything and everything better than her so if she has it I can improve it.” Heavenly heard a quick smack before the old woman was screaming out in anger.  
“You can’t produce a child you fool.” The doors slam open. “This is why you will never be my Heir. If I hear you asking again then you will be removed from my will. Do you understand boy.” Everything was quiet for a while.  
“Yes, mother,” Heavenly called for Lipsy to help her prepare for bed. She had just had a shock to her system, but she didn’t let it get to her. As long as she kept impressing her grandmother and stayed away from her uncle, she would be fine. She got into bed and waited for her mummy to come read her to sleep. She didn’t need it but mummy adored babying her and did it every night.  
The scream woke her up instantly. The footsteps rushed down the hall and an angry roar started up. Heavenly was a smart girl but she was just a child and she could still be frightened. She wanted to go to her mummy but thought against it. If she could hear it then so could her mummy. After a while, there was no more sound and Heavenly relaxed. She was dozing off when another loud screamed ringed out with a loud smash. She called for Lipsy. He appeared with a nasty looking elf.  
“Hello, little mistress. Lipsy knows little mistress is frightened but she must remain in her room. Lady Hearts older brother is here, and he is not very nice.” Lipsy looked nervous rubbing his hands together while the nasty elf was swaying back and forth.  
“I can tell but who is screaming Lipsy? Her screams sound like she is about to be killed or worse.” Heavenly is nervous and hiding it well. She wanted answers and she would as much as she could from this elf.  
“That would be Lady Hearts sister in law lady, Nina.” She was surprised to hear that. “Where is my mummy?”  
“She is separating Lady Nina and Lady Heart’s brother. It would seem he was mad about something little mistress.” Lipsy slowly tucked her back in. “Little mistress if you like I could read you a bedtime story.”  
End of Dream  
The morning sun woke her up. It was quiet, so she knew her mother had not returned and that her aunt never made it over. Lipsy brought her breakfast and informed her that her mother wouldn’t be returning for three days. Noir informed her that no one came threw her Floo last night, but a letter came this morning for her.

Dear Heiress Heart,  
I am Lord Voldemort or as the media calls me the Dark Lord. I am writing this letter to inform you that I will be keeping your mother here for a few days. For those few days, you are going to be trained by my core group to evaluate your skill. Your first class starts this afternoon with Lady Malfoy. She will teach in her own way and if it gets back to me that you aren’t trying your best well, I can’t promise your mother’s safety. She will return to you in at the end of the week. Train well young one.  
-V

She read the letter over twenty times, but she couldn’t believe it. She would be training with core members of the dark lord followers. Of course, she was worried about her mummy, but this was a chance in a lifetime. She rushed out of bed to write down her schedule. She would have Lady Malfoy every day at noon for tea, meditation, and healing. Lord Malfoy Transfiguration, Pureblood heir, and heiress lesson and Magical history on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Lastly, she would have a Severus Snape for Potions, Defends against the dark arts and Dark arts 101 for the rest of the week. She even had a task. Learn one of the forbidden three by the time they met. She was shaking with excitement as she hurried and prepared for her first day.


	4. Nigs learns his lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavenly shows how much skill she has learned and how cruel she can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have rape in it. If you don't want to read it then there are points to stop reading and continue reading. This was made for a friend's birthday. Happy B-day Lex.   
> Warning Elf rape.  
> Warning pedophilia.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Heavenly’s day started out horribly. That damn elf had been left in charge and it was driving her nuts. Her clothing wasn’t set out correctly, so she ended up wearing her five o’clock tea time gown at her noon tea time and Narcissa let her have it. Her usual breakfast was overcooked, so she didn’t eat much, and the stupid elf ignored her when she called for her medicine. Thankfully Noir was there to pick her out a new gown for later, making her a decent meal to take her medicine with. It should be said that Noir is a guard elf, not a house elf. Noir has never cooked or cleaned a day in his life, yet he has done a better job than a certain Nigs has since its first day of watching over her and that only started three days ago.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((MAJOR RAPE SCENE(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Heavenly stared over to the pathetic man as he groaned in pleasure. Her thin legs were pulled up to her chest as he thrust inside of her. Her blue dress was ripped and torn showing her underdeveloped chest as he sucked on her untouched nipples. Bites and hicks slowly formed on her neck as he lost himself inside her. She screamed and begged for more while her eyes beg Heavenly to save her.   
“Shit still so tight I love your little ass. Merlin I’ll never let it go its. . . . . . mine. . . . . . . mine. . . . . . . mine.” He forced himself in harder at each thrust as she started to moan.   
“Ah ah ah.” She groans in pain or it would have if it was her being ruined at that moment. 

Early Professor Stone had come in like usual, but something was off with him his eyes screamed desperate while he slowly trailed his hands down to his trousers. She hopped off her comfy chair and wandered deeper into the library. Lipsy was with her mother for the day but would still come if she called for him. Noir was hiding in the shadows wondering what his mistress was up to while the dirty elf followed closely behind her until it dropped to the floor frozen.  
“I did tell you to leave me alone many times, didn’t I?” It twitched but stay on the floor. “Well, now it’s time for your punishment.” She lifted a vile filled with a bright blue potion. “Noir does the imperious curse work on house elves?”   
“Yes, mistress it does. Do you require any aid?” The main reason he enjoys working for his mistress so much.  
“No, I got it just sit back and enjoy.” Is because she is willing to get her hands dirty. “I learned that little spell from the lessons the Dark Lord makes me take.” She steadies her wand “Imperio.” It comes out in a powerful whisper. The elf eyes go unfocused while under the spell it makes her smile in glee. “First drink this.” She passes the vile over watching as the elf swallowed it and slowly started to grow more human-like. Its long ears shrunk and it shedding white hair went full of rich curly dark brown hair. It slowly grew into a lovely wizard girl around the age of seven. The dirty pillowcase slowly became a simple yet beautiful baby blue gown.  
“Mistress, what is this?” It whimpers in fear and fell to the ground not being able to stand on its new legs.  
“Oh, so now I’m mistress.” She laughs at it. “I’ll be nice. It a Polyjuice potion that I had charmed to stay in the body for longer than an hour. Imperio.” She hears him getting closer. “You are to spread your legs, begging for more and call him master. Get ready to have hours or days of fun. I know I will.” She smiled hearing the pervert come around the corner. She ran to Noir hiding her magical signature leaving the poor house elf to in act out her commands.  
Stone turned the corner. While walking through the many books he slowly calmed down and realized how dangerous he was acting. He was fine up to the moment he heard.  
“Hello, Master.” There she was. The sinful vixen that haunts his fantasies. “Oh, master won’t you come please me?” The baby blue gown was slowly sliding down her sleeve as she walked closer to him. Her delicate frame shivered as the cool air came in contact with her soft skin.  
“We can’t do that I’m a teacher and Noir.”  
“Forget about him Master please take me make me yours.” She slowly removes the robes and he lets her. He moans and grabs her arms slamming her into the carpet. Tearing at her clothing. “Oh, master please be harder.” He bit into her neck causing her to scream out.  
“Did I hurt you.” He was nervous he wanted her so bad and hurting her would make her want to stop.   
“Hurt me more master.” He froze a moment. She was twisting in his grip. Grinding her hips into his.  
“Repeat that.” She stared up at him tears dripping down her cheek. “I said repeat it you little slut.” She moaned. He almost lost it.  
“Hurt me more master.” He tore into her neck marking every spot of her chest, neck, shoulder, and back. The bits on her neck bleed but it didn’t matter to him she wanted it. He reached down and started fingering her she fast and moaned again. He was ready to tear the damn panties off her.  
“You like pain right.”  
“Yes, Master.” She screamed again as he removed her panties.   
“Then hold your legs up.” She did as she was told, and he lost it then and there seeing her untouched opening. “I’m going to take you and when I do you are mine understand.” He ground his large hard member next to her opening.   
“Yes, Master.” She trembled the poor elf didn’t want this but had no choice due to the imperious curse.  
“Good.” He thrust inside and cam. He coated her inside in a flash and moaned until he had his fill. “Sorry your just so tight.” He looked to see her dazed. “I not done don’t worry I can go as much as you want.” He moved his hips back and thrust hard into her again. He moaned in pleasure as he gripped her legs tighter. Opening her legs wider he forced himself inside until he was sliding inside her in a hurried pace. He screamed and pulled out coating her in his cum.  
“Ma-ma” she whimpers as he kisses her neck. “Please pleas-”  
“I’m not done, sweetheart. I won’t be done until I claim every part of you and more. I take you until your pregnant filled to the brim with my children.” He moaned as she quivered around him. “Relax that will happen when you're older. For now, will stick with your other entrance.”  
He continued hard and rough. Nigs screamed and begged but no one came. For hours the only thing Nigs felt was pain and humiliation. The human never slowed down and never stopped. At one point it seems like he was about to collapse but he just kept moving.  
“Shit still so tight I love your little ass. Merlin I’ll never let it go its. . . . . . mine. . . . . . . mine. . . . . . . mine.” He forced himself in harder at each thrust as she started to moan. Pleasure had long overtaken pleasure, but the humiliation was still there.  
“Ah ah ah.” Nigs was exhausted and slowly giving up on being able to make him stop. Nigs had given up begging the mistress to save Nigs. This was punishment and until the mistress says it's over it shall continue.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((END END END(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was hours later. The moon shined brightly in the sky. When Nigs woke up in his bed. Noir was standing there staring at him with a smirk on his face.  
“When the Mistress gives an order?” Nigs not being stupid understood.  
“It shall be done so immediately.” He bowed and stay on the floor until Noir left. He was a fool, but this fool learns his lessons quick.  
Stone woke up on the library couch. He was fully dressed and exhausted. His head ached but he couldn’t remember why.  
“Professor Stone are you alright.” He turned and saw his dark desires sitting across from him. “You had a nasty fall earlier. Thankfully Noir was able to move you to the couch and patch you up.” He felt the bandages just as Noir popped up holding his suitcase.  
“Sorry about hat Heiress Heart.” He takes the suitcase feeling more confused than ever. “I passed out without starting the lesson correct?”  
“Ye sir, Nigs found you unconscious in the hallway next to the Library.” He stands up shaky. His legs were weak and he couldn’t remember anything no matter how hard he tried.   
“I see well I guess you will have to thank him for me and thank you as well heiress Heart.” He bowed and checked the time. “It’s late I should go.” He left the room in a hurry heading for the sitting room public floo. Heavenly sat back and relax hearing the floo active and lock up.   
“Well, that was fun. Has Nigs learned his lesson?” She smiled at the memory. She hopes that sad pathetic elf went against her again. She would make it wish it never existed.  
“Yes, mistress it has. Do you require anything before bed?” She smiled standing up and stretching.  
“No, I’ll take a quick bath and head to bed. Aunty might show up in the morning and I would rather not greet her while half asleep.” She said her goodnights and went straight to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who read that scene. Thank you and criticism is wanted.


	5. Uncle "drops" by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Pedophilia.  
> You have been WARNED.

The week was up, and her aunt had never shown up. Her mother would be returning around dinner and Heavenly had nothing to do. She had just finished all her lessons for the week and even learned more than expected. Severus was downstairs in her dungeon finishing off a nutrients potion she would need to start taking. Professor Stone was in the library trying to break out of the imperious curse she placed on him.

Flashback

“well, that’s all I can teach you Heiress Heart. I have taught you everything I know.” Severus was standing in the shadows next to Noir watching the man. So far all he has done was move closer to her.  
“Thank you for everything professor.” He patted her back slowly rubbing downward. “I have a question before you leave it’s not a big one.” He looked at her surprised. He had been teaching her for months, but she had never asked him a question once.  
“Of course, I’ll answer any question I can.” He gasped as Heavenly leaned closer to him. Slowly breathing on his neck. The happy smile soon fell off his face. Replace with a look of dread.  
“What was her name.” Her voice was as cold as ice. Her eyes were brighter than the killing curse.  
“What Who’s name?” He was confused and almost afraid of the sweet innocent girl in front of him.  
“The little girl before me.” Stone freezes. “ I can see her now. Lovely brown hair. Sweet brown eyes. She screamed innocence and you wanted that so badly didn’t you.” He throws himself away from the couch trembling spitting out excuses that go unheard. She gives him a soul-stealing smirk and fires off a silent spell. “Don’t move.” His eyes glaze over, and he freezes on the floor. He was as stiff as a statue. “You lay there until I think of what to do with you.”  
“mm mhmmph mmm.” He squirmed as he tried to move his limbs unsuccessfully. Heavenly just walked quietly. 

End of Flashback

It was around lunchtime when the floo activated and out step her uncle. The man looked raged and tired. He glances around the room eyes unfocused. Heavenly didn’t flinch when his gaze landed on her.  
“You.” the word was spat out with such venom.  
“Hello, Uncle what can I do for you?” She honestly wanted him out the manor, but she also wanted to see her new cousin.  
“Where is my sister you brat.” Noir stepped up ready to send the annoyance away but a quick glance to Heavenly and he took a step back into the shadows.  
“Mummy isn’t here but if you need an adult my professor is.” She gave the man a sweet smile she reserved only for those that she plans to teach. “I can have an elf fetch him for you Uncle.”  
“Be silent you wench I know the truth.” It was her turn to look confused.  
“What truth Uncle?” He stands up straight. smirking down up at her. She didn’t like that look on his face, but she hated it more when he went to pick her up. He settles her on his hip and walks through the dining room into the kitchen never saying a word.  
“I know that you are n contact with the dark lord.” He places her on the counter. “That you’re a spy planted in the family and most of all,” He took a seat in front of her holding a beer bottle from the fridge. “I know that you are not really my sister's daughter.” Heavenly didn’t react the way he planned.  
“Okay um, Uncle, I think I might know where the sober potions are if you,” He took a huge gulp and glared at her.  
“DON’T YOU DARE MOVE!” She just smiled at him softly and waved. “What the hell are you doing. I know the truth and when I tell my sister she will be forced. . .to. . hand . . ove. . r.” His words became sloppy and slow in seconds after taking a sip. “Wh. . at . . di ..d. . . y?”  
“Oh, I didn’t do anything. You did.” She points to the bottle. The color of the dark brown bottle starts to change into a pale white. Inside the there seemed to be a yellow tinted liquid with red swirls in it. The bottle fell from his hands as he tumbles from the chair.  
“Wh..at?” His eyes widen as he reads the tag on the bottle. “ Venomous Tentacula thorn tea sample 2.” He looked over to the fridge in shock as he gasped for air. Severus walked in and handed her the rest of her nutrients potions and looking down at her uncle.  
“Pray tell child why a highly dangerous poison in your fridge?” She just giggled as her uncle stopped gasping.  
“Mother keeps her experiments in there.” She passes the vials to Noir. “I haven’t actually been in this room without her. Usually, I make it to the dining room and stop.” Severus just nodded and looked down at the corpse.  
“What are you going to do with him?”  
“Oh, his body won’t decay anytime soon. So I guess I'll have it placed in mummy’s lab.” She snaps her fingers and the body floats up. “Noir please up this in Mummy’s cooler.”  
“Of course, Mistress.” He disappears with the body.  
“That was your uncle wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, he was Master Snape.”  
“Wouldn’t your mother be upset that her brother is dead?”  
“Maybe Master Snape but she didn’t seem fond of him. Only aunty Nina.”  
“I see well off that topic you do know you are supposed to call me Professor Snape right?"  
“Yes, I do Master Snape but I enjoy annoying to some degree.”  
“If this is about me not teaching you how to brew the Draught of the Living dead. You are too young.” She starts grumbling as Noir returns.  
“Mistress what shall I do to the dear Professor.” Severus reaches for his wand.”  
“He means Professor Stone Master Snape.” Severus looks down at her with a look of both awe and slight fear.  
“Remind me to never annoy you.” She just giggles.


	6. Meeting Ron

Heavenly nearly stomped her foot in annoyance. She was dressed up in a bright yellow and red dress. Her hair was braided up to tight pinned back with red, pink, and yellow flowers. She looked adorable but her glare could cut through steel. The wedding was already done and the reception dinner was happening.  
"Mummy, why do you have to marry this man?" Phoebe could tell that her baby was annoyed. She wished Severus was here. That man could always calm Heavenly down when she was to busy.  
"Oh sweetheart I know you are not very fond of Henry but this marriage won't last long I promise."  
"Because he's in his eighties or because he's heading for the kitchen?"  
"Shit!" Heavenly giggled as her mother rushed to the kitchen only to laugh out loud when her mother screamed it again. "Heavenly honey how good are you forging documents?"  
"Why do you think no one has come looking for Uncle?" 

Heavenly was beyond bored. It was the day after the funeral and Severus was gone for another week. She was put on break for the rest of her classes because the Dark Lord didn't want her core burning out meaning she had nothing to do.  
"Mummy I'm bored is there anything you can teach me." Her mother passes her a book. "I already read that one and I'm not allowed to read." Pheobe gives her a look. "Lady Malfoy say that I have a knack for wanting to test out an experiment that I learn about right when I understand the majority of it. So I'm not allowed to read since they have to let me keep my practice wand."  
"Oh Heavenly" she was giving her a sweet smile. "Is there anything that you're interested in." Heavenly thought for a moment until she said something that honestly surprised Pheobe.

An hour later Phoebe was standing outside a ballet center waiting for it to open. Heavenly was bouncing in place talking to another girl that attends the daily classes. They were early and dressed in what was on the website.  
"Hello" another mother comes up. "Is that your little girl? She's so cute." Pheobe nodded and smile but soon grew sick of making small talk with the dance moms. Yes, she knew her baby was adorable. Yes, this was her daughter's first lesson.  
"Oh, so she hasn't danced before?" young, perky, and blonde decided to sit down across from her and the other three moms.  
"No, she hasn't. This will be her first class ever." Pheobe notices her giving her a look but played it off as jealousy.  
"Oh, you poor thing wasting so much money must be causing you stress." That actually surprise her.  
"Excuse me" The new annoyance was smirking at her.  
"Well, I'm only saying that this is a lot of money to spend on something the poor baby won't be good at. Perhaps you should try the arts and craft center. It's much easier." Pheobe was trying to decide if she wanted to curse this woman or curse this woman out. Taking a breath she decided it would be better to just play it safe.  
"Trust me honey money isn't a problem and who might you be I didn't catch your name?"  
"That's because I didn't give it. It would be a waste to give it when this will be the only class she attends."  
"Where did that thought come from? Oh, is this your daughter's last class? How sad but I guess not everyone can afford decent lessons." The woman gasped out how dare you when Heavenly and another little girl can running over.  
"Mother that girl called me fat and said I shouldn't be dancing because of how fat I am." The blond hair girl in pigtails starts to fake cry.  
"That isn't true mummy. That girl said I should quit because I'm no good and when I told her that I haven't tried yet she got mad at me and tried to hit me." Pheobe picked her up and placed her on her hip.  
"I see can anyone back up your story?" The other girl starts crying louder as an old woman waddles up.  
"Your daughter is a menace and I want you gone before I call the police."  
"Do it then I'm sure they would love to deal with a bratty fake blonde and two children having a little argument. The woman gasped again and goes to start screaming about something when the old woman speaks up.  
"I heard the whole thing." The rest of the parents stepped closer to hear. "The little blonde girl was being rude to the cute little girl with green eyes and when told that she hadn't tried ballet before the little blonde girl tried to hit her and missed. She then ran over here to whine to you, Angela." The woman now known as Angela started to blush as the other parents whispered. She knew she was busted when the dance teacher stepped out of the building glaring at her.  
"Mrs. and Miss Vandic please step into my office while I get the other children and our new student set up." The walked quickly into the building as some began to chuckle. "Now students please enter the room on the right I will be evaluating you today and parents the room on the left to watch, please. "

The days at the center went on pleasant as Heavenly slowly got the use of stretching and watching the older dancers. She even made some acquaintances that seemed nice. They would leave out of the center late noon but today Pheobe didn't want to return home just yet. So, she decided to spoil her daughter just a bit more by taking her to a locate magical playground. The playground equipment was made to lower injury and self-clean.  
"Mummy where are we?"  
"I decide that you could play a bit longer if you wish today. Severus is going to meet us here with his godson. So you will have someone else to play with." Heavenly smiled up happily as she race over to the sandbox gripping Earl. For this past week, she has been acting more and more childlike and it was the cutest thing Pheobe had ever seen.  
While sitting in the sandbox Heavenly playing quietly with her teddy. A shadow appeared blocking the sun.  
"Hi" Heavenly looked up from Earl to a red-haired girl standing in front of her.  
"Hi?" She had never met this girl before so was confuse as to way she was talking to her. "Do I know?"  
"No, I'm Ginny what's your name?"  
"I'm Heavenly Heart."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes," Ginny races back to what looked like her mother squealing about something. Her mother just nodded and said something to her that had her racing back over.  
"My mum said that you're probably lying and that it is rude to not introduce yourself." She had her arms crossed looking smug.  
"Okay, are you done?" She nodded and looked confused as Heavenly stood up. "Good now I'm leaving." Heavenly turns to start walking back to her mother when Ginny tugs on Earl.  
"Fine then leave little miss no name," Heavenly says strike one under her breath. "but leave the bear its not like it's yours."  
"Earl is actually mine" pull "now let go."  
"Yeah right, it's just a stupid bear " Pull "now you let go."  
"He is mine." pull  
"No it isn't." pull  
"Yes, he is." Her voice getting louder as she pulled her bear back ripping it from Ginny's hand hugging it to her chest.  
"I'll tell my mum and big brothers on you and they will beat you up." Heavenly didn't pay the annoying brat any more attention focusing more on her teddy bear. He had a bit of cotton coming out of one arm but other than that he was fine. She started heading back to her mother when she bumps into another child.  
"Sorry" the boy helps her up. He had bright red hair as well and cheeks covered in freckles. He looked at her embarrassed. "I'm sorry about my sister. She's not usually like that but my dad has been working more so she spends more time with our mum."  
"It's fine as long as I don't have to see her again." He goes to say something but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Heavenly turns around to see a larger version of the annoying brat looking down at her.  
"Hello, ma'am.  
"Well hello, there little girl." She pushes Ginny closer. "This is my daughter and she told me that you didn't want to share. Now is that true?"  
"I don't have to share a toy that is mine. My mummy said so." Heavenly was starting to get a bad feeling when she felt a sharp pull. Ginny screamed and Ron ran away to get someone. The woman looked shocked a little afraid as Heavenly's eyes focused back on her.  
"Little girl this was a" Heavenly bend down and grabbed a handful of sand throwing it into her eyes. Molly screamed out loud and hit the ground rolling back and forth. Ginny backed away as Heavenly slowly moved closer saying something that only she and Ginny could hear.  
"Heavenly!" She turned around to see her mother holding Earl and with her arm wide open. "Its okay honey we can get him fixed please calm down." Heavenly walked over to her mother taking Earl and letting her mother pick her up.  
"Mummy I want to go home."  
"Alright sweetheart." Pheobe turns to Molly as she finale gets off the ground screaming. "You will be receiving the bill Mrs. Weasley and please do call the police I would love to hear your explanation on why my six year old had to defend herself." Having said that they leave with a snap of her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give Ron a chance.


	7. A day out

This man that she had been forced to call father for the past few months was still telling her how cute she was. He was planning events and calling them father-daughter play days. It was starting to creep her out how much this man wanted her to like him. Her mummy asked her to play along but it was becoming bothersome. Severus was back thankfully meaning she was back to her daily lessons. Everything was going smoothly until an owl came scaring the cheap jewelry off of husband number 3 or was it number 4.  
"I got it." Heavenly took the letter quickly while passing the large owl a piece of toast. There was a thump behind her as she opened the letter.  
"Who is it from?" He mother was placing files of the table for the now Imperioed husband to sign. "Oh don't forget to give your kids the cheap stuff." She groans. "Honestly it gets so annoying planning accidents for the leftover family. "  
"Oh, mummy it's from the dark lord. He said he is coming to my birthday party." Heavenly was bouncing in joy. It made Phoebe happy since her poor baby had been devastated over the loss of her poor Earl. That Molly Weasley still has to pay for making her baby so sad. "Mummy, are you listening?" Phoebe snapped out of it.  
"Oh, sorry sweetie what were you saying?"  
"I said I need new robes for the party and we need to go to Gringotts." Phoebe nodded only already planning there day.  
"Okay, so we head to the tailor to get you fitted and so you can pick your own fabric. Then we head to Gringotts finalize all your paperwork. Next, we have lunch with Narcissa and go shopping for accessories after. Last we finalize what the party will look like. Is that okay."  
"Perfect Mummy but there is just one small problem."  
"Oh did I miss something?" She started to think until they heard a scream come from the doorway."  
"Daddy oh daddy what's wrong." The woman that was clearly forty trying to look twenty was screaming herself hoarse. "What did you do to my daddy what-" Her head slammed into the table before she crumbled to the ground bleeding from the very noticeable gash on her forehead.  
"Damn we were having lunch with his children, weren't we?" Heavenly nodded. "Okay, so Lipsy I need you to place any adults that wounder in today in my dungeon okay. "  
"Hey, you got the last batch."  
"I need a test subject." "Can I at least have the youngest man? He really likes little red-haired boys and girls and I have a use for him." He mother gave her a confused look.  
"Why redhaired oh I see. I really pity that girl now expressly since you learned that whole dream spell from my Lord."  
"Good everyone should pity her but don't worry I won't drive her crazy. At least right now anyway."  
"Come on my sweet girl we really need to start our day." Heavenly cheered as her mummy lead her towards the floo."

"Heavenly dear I don't even know how od you will be." Narcissa was smiling at while cleaning off crumbs covered mouth.  
"Mom!" Heavenly giggled at his reaction.  
"I'll be eight years old Lady Malfoy." Draco looked over at her and blushed. It was so cute and easy to get him to react. "Draco you are bringing me a present right?"  
"Of course I am and it will be the best one right?"  
"I don't know uncle said he was coming and who knows what he might bring me."  
"Wow, uncle is coming to your birthday party so cool. Wait mine will at least be the next best right." Heavenly just giggled and hugged the boy tight causing him to blush more.  
"Oh, my sweet girl is already stealing hearts. Oh, Narcissa dear you might want to watch her." Two women giggled causing Heavenly to pout and Draco to look confused.  
"Father." Draco hopped up racing to his father as the man stepped into view of the table.  
"Hello, Dragon not going to say hello to your uncle Severus." Draco laughed as his father picked him up.  
"I would but it seems like he's busy." The moment Severus came into view Heavenly practically Apparate into his arms talking about anything on her mind with him listen to every word. Lucius takes a seat next to his wife and the Malfoy family office best friend.  
"Madame Phoebe, how have you and Heavenly been?" She smiles at but anyone could see the tired look in her eyes.  
"Heavenly was so heartbroken about Earl and really this is the first day she hasn't just shut down." They nodded and looked down at Draco understanding what she meant.  
"I was not that bad."  
"Draco darling you set my Pansy on fire after she ripped the wings off your dragon teddy." He immediately turns red.  
"Mom!" He hides his face in her neck. "You promised." She giggled at her baby's reaction.  
"Sorry dear." She giggles some more as Severus is finally able to take a seat.  
"What did I miss?" Heavenly reaches over and pats Dracos back as he hides deeper into his mother shoulder.  
"Bill look that's the mean girl from the park." Heavenly's brilliant bright green eyes imminently go dark. "Go beat her up she was mean to me."  
"Okay for starters I am not going to go beat up a girl that maybe the same age as you or Ron. Two Ginny you are the on that owes her an apology at least that what the bill dad's paying off mean."  
"But she wouldn't let me play!"  
"And she didn't have to it was her toy. Now go apologise." The boy still holding her hand looked annoyed an embarrassed.  
"I don't want to!" Another boy that looked a bit wilder than the first one bent down and glared at her face to face.  
"Other you go apologize or you get a front-row seat watching me burn all your toys." She gasped.  
"Mommy won't let you do that." she had a smug look on her face until a third child popped up reading a book.  
"Yeah but dad might let me donate them to good boys and girls unlike you." He peaked away from his book for a second. That look was enough to have her stomping over to there table. She glared at everyone like it was there fault.  
"I am sorry that you don't know how to share." Heavenly was just about to say something when she looked up and smile.  
"Well, at least I'm going to have things I can share unlike you." Ginny looked confused until her brother now known a Bill spun her around to see there father glaring down at her.  
"Dad wait....I....she."  
"No words go home now." Percy grabbed her hand and left mumbling finally under his breath.  
Heavenly jumped feeling a tap on her back."  
"Hello" It was the boy from the park. "Um I bought you this please don't feel sad." He passes her the doll and rushes behind his father's leg.  
"I truly am sorry for what my wife and daughter did." The man looked exhausted.  
"Oh Hello Mr. Weasely You don't have to apologize but I did hear that you were paying for my daughter damaged property instead of your wife. Phoebe watched her daughter hug the bear a bit confused.  
"Um yes I am is that a problem." He looked confused as Severus started to laugh.  
"Well, we agreed your wife would pay for it for not pressing charges. If she's not paying for it then she's breaking the contract." Phoebe giggled the last bit out.  
"I see Lady Heart I must apologize then but please do not worry my wife will be following the contract shortly.  
"Go well I shall have my banker return your money Mr. Weasely."  
"Thank you Lady Heart please have a wonderful day." Arthur turned around slowly telling the boys he needed to hurry home an have a talk to there mother. They watched the family leave muffling their laughter.  
"Hey Heavenly who was that boy?"  
"Oh, I think his name was Ron. He's nice." She was petting her new bear happily.  
"Oh, do you like him more than me?" Draco was looking around avoiding eye contact when Heavenly giggles.  
"Draco is so cute." She once again puls him into a tight hug.  
"I am not!" He screams squeaks out causing the adults to laugh at the antics.

It was hours later when Phoebe was putting Heavenly to bed did she get a chance to ask her question.  
"Heavenly dear do you forgive that girl for damaging Earl." Heavenly looked up at her with a small smile. "I mean you did get a new bear from her brother after all.  
"Yes mummy I do forgive her for destroying Earl but her attitude is still to atrocious. So no I don't forgive her at all. It seems she will still have to pay." Heavenly gives a cute little yawn before dozing off.  
"Sometimes I fear I created a monster but most times I'm too proud to care." Phoebe chuckles to herself as she leaves the bedroom quietly.


	8. Birthday celebration

The party hadn't started yet. So, Heavenly showing most of the early guest her favorite places to sit and read. The little unimportant girls from her dance school, A few pureblood that the Heart family were in an alliance with, Draco and Ron followed behind her listening to her every word. Phoebe was still surprised that Heavenly wanted to invite the Weasley family. When she questioned Heavenly as to why the girl only said she had her reasons. 

"And this is where my birthday dinner is happening but you won't have to worry about that Ron. My day party is happening outside and you would be home in bed by the time it starts." She giggles cutely as Ron blush at her.  
"Why would I be in bed in at that time?" He looked around at everyone else feeling a bit out of place. Every kid here came from money even muggle-born kids there were of some higher class than him.  
"Oh well, your mom said she needed to get you home as soon as the day party ended because of your bedtime." He blushed even harder at that and glared at his mother before focusing on whoever was talking. They did talk a lot at these parties maybe it was a good thing he wasn't staying for the dinner party. Ron thought that until he saw Heavenly squeezing the bear her got her.  
"Mom why do I have to go. Even Neville gets to stay for the dinner party."  
"Ronald I said no now enjoy this party now or we can leave early." He glared at her mumbling that they are already leaving early. He walked back over to Heavenly smiling but feeling angry.  
"Ron, do you want to go play. None of the other girls want to ruin their dresses. My pureblood pains don't want to act like children and Draco doesn't like the sandbox for a good reason." She giggled that last part out causing Draco to shiver.  
"She buried me got tired and fell asleep." Everyone went quiet and focused in on the now brightly blushing Malfoy. "I was buried for a half-hour until her mom found us took a lot of pictures and then unburied me."  
"Don't forget to add that you fell asleep to." He gave her a mock glare as his mom entered the room.  
"Hello, sweet children the party is just about to start. Why don't you all go outside and play. Draco dear try and stay away from the sandbox this time." Draco grabbed Heavenly's hand pulling her outside. 

The party was going off well enough. Molly was locked inside to avoid embarrassing her family more than she did when they arrive. The two eldest Bill and Charlie were glued to Uncle Tom as he and a few others walked the property checking the wards around some of the exotic animals there for the party. The third eldest Percy was in a deep conversation with Lucius about laws and pass cultures. The twins were making Narcissa pink with there jokes and pranks. Heavenly looked around watching everyone have a nice time until the evil little redhead decided that they needed to speak.  
"Really are so sad that you have to pay people to be at your party?" That came out of nowhere and it confused her.  
"What do you mean little weasel." She smirked as the girl screamed her name at her causing people to start listening to them. "I'm still confused little Weasley as to how I paid people to be here."  
"Don't play dumb those girls told me how your mom bought them all new uniforms. I also heard that-" She was cut off by Roon as he quickly raced across the large back yard.  
"Ginny dad said to be good or else." She glared at him ripping his hand away from her.  
"She is a fake Ron she doesn't even care if we're here or not. She just playing everyone one here. Acting like she's care when she doesn't care in the slightest. She's-" Loud pops filled the area causing many to scream in fear. Balloons and cups of drinks exploded. The cake was in pieces. Ginny stopped frozen at the glares being thrown her away. Everyone was staring at her while cleaning themselves off. They were other shacking their heads or glaring at her except for a softly crying Heavenly being comforted by Malfoy. Her brothers were slowly heading inside looking embarrassed and ashamed. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her inside right up to there dad.  
"Ginny all we wanted was to go somewhere nice. Have a friend that didn't have to have yours and mums approval." Ron was speaking quietly and calmly which was starting to scare her. He hadn't ever spoken to her like that. "What is the name of magic were you thinking harassing someone on their birthday. I get it you don't like Heavenly but do you have to bully her on her birthday of all days."  
"I wasn't bulling her Ron she-" Percy glared at her.  
"Ginny you hadn't even told her happy birthday yet. Your first words to her where and insult from what Ron heard." Ginny went to defend herself when Ron spoke up again.  
"I heard her call Heavenly Pathetic."  
"Oh, you heard that then you heard her call me Weasel.' He shook his head glaring at her.  
"No, I didn't but if I did I would have asked her to not say that again. I hate being called weasel to and I wouldn't have let her call you that." He rubbed his forehead and walked towards the backyard. "I'm going to apologies and tell Heavenly's mom was leaving early is that alright?"  
Molly went to stop him but everyone said yes overruling her.  
"I can't wait" George stared off.  
"to get home." Fred finished  
"Why did we come?" Charlie wants to hide under a rock and never be seen again.  
"We knew it was either mum or Ginny but I was hoping they would at least hold off until after the cake was cute. Not fifteen minutes after the party just start." Bill agreed with Percy and paled.  
"Charlie I just saw Snape!"  
"What!" He looked up just in time to see Severus rocking a still sniffling Heavenly back and forth. "Ginny I swear to merlin if I fail potions I'm feeding you to a dragon."  
"You can't get your hands on a dragon." She rushed to their mum shacking since Bill was glaring at her too.  
"Not yet but I will in the future."  
"And I will help." Percy was hiding behind Bill trying to figure out how many ink pens it could take to dye his hair. The twins excepted that they were probably going to die from the fear all three of there older sibling were showing. If they did they promised to haunt Ginny for the rest of her natural life pranking her twenty-four seven.  
"Okay, so Heavenly's mom knows were leaving but dad she wants to talk to you."  
"I can handle her. Honestly, it was a little argument. Children fight all the time she can't stay so-"  
"Honey I love you but if you don't floo home right now I will serve divorce papers." Molly froze staring at Author like he lost his mind.  
"What!?"  
"Molly you and Ginny have caused enough trouble to last a few years. Go home so you don't cause this party to go up in flames." She looked like he had just slapped her and she reached for Ginny just as Author grabs her hand.  
"What now Author?" The boys had started going threw the floo with Ron first.  
"Ginny stays" He cuts Molly off "She needs to apologize this time Molly or she will lose every bit of clothing except for seven casual outfits and one fancy one." Ginny looks shocked at him. "She can kiss anything she wants for her birthday and Yule goodbye until she reaches Hogwarts age." Both Molly and Ginny screamed at that. They look for back up but the boys have already returned home.  
"But." She flinches under Author's glare.  
"Molly go home Ginny and I will join you soon." He pulled Ginny outside looking ashamed and embarrassed as many parents looked his way. "You better apologies young lady or every promise will come to fruition." She gulped and kept her head down the entire time.


End file.
